The Vader in Luke
by Llaurenn
Summary: a luke vader story
1. Chapter 1

The blonde youth ignored the flash of the holo cams surrounding him. A young tall man with long dark brown stalked in front of the slighter blond youth, bull dozing a path through the reporters. While a tall beefy raven haired man trailed the small precession.

The blonde seemed totally in his element occasionally glancing up and giving smiles to the reporters. But always managing to avoid a full frontal picture.

He would look down or glance away at the exact moment when a flash would have captured his entire image. When the recorders returned to develop their pictures they would be sadly disappointed that very few of their holos turned out.

The reporters pushed and shoved trying to get a moment with the youth. "Prince! Prince! How does it feel to end your story book season with the winning goal?"

The prince in question turned and smiled and said "it was a team effort and the team's back there" he said, pointing behind him.

The footage ended and the news anchor came back on: "the Dark Prince led the imperial academy to a 6-5 victory over the Telos Titans. And on to another note the Dark Prince will be holding a press conference next week. Now back to…"

The holo winked off.

"Nice going Jax you sure'd look hot following us"

The brown haired man turned and smirked.

"Shut up Jarren!" The raven haired man threw a pillow off the couch aimed at Jarren

"Hey!" Jarren dove from the couch tackling Jax. Jax shoved Jarren's shoulders rolled over pushing Jarren down.

"Ahh!!" Jarren and Jax flew apart slamming into opposite ends of the walls.

The doors swung open and in stormed the blonde boy, the dark prince

"Quit your play we have a graduation to attend" He let Jax and Jarren drop to the floor.

"A little unnecessary don't you think Luke" Jarren said as he slowly picked himself off the floor.

"My father will be attending the graduation. In fact" Luke inhaled sharply "he will be arriving with us."

Jax grimaced "We'll be ready right away"

"Good because we only have five minutes before he is meeting us downstairs" Luke said as hurried over to his room to finish dressing. He couldn't believe it. He was finally graduating from the imperial academy. Luckily he skipped a grade. He didn't think he would have survived three. Straightening his black military style tunic he bent down to finish tucking his pants into his boots.

When the door to Luke's bedroom closed Jax turned to Jarren "Its times like these I feel sorry for the kid"

"I know. It's one thing to demand perfection from your officers but it's another to demand it from your son" Jarren frowned as he lost himself in memory… the kid hadn't always been perfect.

Not at all. In the confines of the castle he constantly failed to meet his father's inhumanly high expectations. But outside the castle he only once faltered under the strain in the public eye. But that once was once too many for Lord Vader. Lord Vader had attended one and only one of his son's lightball games. The kid had known in advance and had worked himself into a frenzy of anxiousness so desperately eager to please his father. The game had not gone well. Despite Luke's heroic efforts his team could not get it together.

Luke, desperate to win and please his father, snapped at his teammates and decided to hog the ball all to himself. He ran three beautiful plays bringing them with in inches of the winning goal. When on the last play he once again tried to do everything by himself and his team stepped back and let Luke get clobbered by the opposing team. Jarren remembered wincing as he heard Luke's leg snap. What happened next Jarren never would have predicted.

Lord Vader strode down to the field where his son laid in agnoy surrounded by the team trainers. "Move" he rumbled. The audience watched in shock as Lord Vader pushed aside the trainers and pulled his son up. Luke whimpered in pain. Trying so hard not to make a sound. But it reverberated through the silent stadium. Forcing him to stand on his one good leg, Vader leaned down and growled "finish it"

Luke would have collapsed if the trainers had not grabbed for him as soon as Lord Vader released him. Vader strode off to stand at the end of the side line while Luke attempted to play the remaining thirty seconds. As soon as the time was up Vader left without a backward glance at his injured son.

Strangely enough not a single word of the incident appeared in the media. The game was reported lost despite Luke Vader's heroic efforts.

"Jarren!" Jax snapped "let's go, Lord Vader will have our heads if we are not down there on time"

"Hang on I'm coming" Jarren shouted coming out of his reprieve.

Luke struggled to contain his emotions masking them behind a blank mask his face was a wall of nothingness as he entered the turbo lift followed closely behind by Jarren and Jax.

Chapter II

Luke Vader exited the limo first straightening to attention as his father stepped out. Jax and Jarren had already exited the vehicle and were followed closely behind Luke as Luke followed two steps behind and one step to the left of Lord Vader. Luke looked neither right nor left his glaze fixed firmly ahead. Ignoring the flashing holo's. After all it wasn't ever day that the galactic prince graduated high school.

Luke breathed in a sigh thanking his lucky stars he didn't have to do this everyday. Although he still recalled his first time under the flashing holo's. It had been his first day at school; an Admiral—Admiral Piett had taken Luke to school. Everything had been quiet. Kids who were already in classes peered out the windows as Admiral Piett marched firmly down the hall way with a squad of storm troopers and Luke in tow. Of course the ever present Jax and Jarren were not far behind.

Luke smiled at the memory registering wasn't as easy as it sounded. The droid would not let any one but Luke's legal guardian register him. The Admiral who was in a bit of a hurry ordered the storm troopers fan out and locate the first human staff member they could find. While he himself resorted to violently shaking the droid. Luke had stood off to the side and watched in silently amusement thinking that the droid wasn't the only one with a few screws loose.

The dean was finally located and dragged in front of the Admiral between two storm troopers.

Before long Luke was escorted to his first class.

In class no one had spoken too him, no one had asked him any questions. In fact everyone had ignored him that is until school ended.

When the bell rang Luke walked out with all the other kids. But it was a feeding frenzying. The word was out the galactic prince was in school and every reporter wanted a comment a photo anything. It had taken considerable amount of strength not to run back into the school and hide.

The next morning's papers read: Vader Jr. attends high school, Galactic Prince in High school? And other such remarks. Many of the writers had focused on his little known presence and why Vader had chosen to send him out in the world now?

The dark prince was the Imperial's city best kept secret. While there had always been rumors that Vader had a son there had never been definite proof. Before Luke had tossed the news pads he glanced at the last sentence of an article. Tray Garbs had said: "We will watch the young prince with interest because the future of the empire will rest on his shoulders."

Luke slumped back into his chair. The first day of school had hit him shoving his future into his face. The Future fate of the galaxy would one day be determined by him. And that day was fast approaching.

All he wanted to be was a normal kid. Well, Luke smirked, as normal as any kid who had a sith lord for a father, was third in line for the galactic throne and had to body guards always with him.

Luke entered the building. Bowing to his father Luke left to join the rapidly growing line of future graduates.

Vader acknowledge his son leaving with a nod and a gesture to remind Jax and Jarren to follow. He was making his way to his private box in the auditorium when he saw Admiral Piett. "Admiral" he rumbled

Piett hurried over to join his dark Lord. "My Lord?"

"Why are you here?" questioned Vader

"My nephew, My Lord. He is graduating as well"

"Join me then"

"I would be honored Milord" Piett gave a sleight bowed and followed in the wake of Vader to his private viewing box.

Piett scanned around the auditorium noticing what an excellent view he had. He spotted his nephew making eye contact with him but instead of returning the wave his nephew gave he merely nodded. Although had he not been with his commander he would have waved full-heartedly.

Piett continued looking finally spotting the dark prince. Luke stood last in line standing straight and strong. Separated from his peers by the hulking muscle of his ever present guards. Piett smiled at the serious look on the boy's face.

Piett leaned back against the velvet chair that had been hurriedly provided for him by one of the ushers. The Dark Prince had always been a serious boy. He remembered when he first met the boy. How could he not? The day was seared into his memory as the day he was going to die.

It had been late and he a captain at the time was reporting in secret to the dark lord on the traitorous activities of his admiral. It was not the first time nor was it a job he enjoyed, but the dark lord had commanded him to be on the look out for traitorous admirals.

Piett had been escorted into the Dark Lords private library. The dark lord always awed him making it difficult to report an already difficult subject.

He was in the middle of reporting when the Dark mask looked up and whispered "Son?"

Piett stopped mid word and stared as Vader ignited his light saber and took off running. Piett took off after the amazingly fast Vader yelling in his comm for the guards to bring back up. 

Vader was long out of sight but Piett kept following the long corridor.

Many minutes later of wondering through the maze that Vader called home, he stopped short hearing a little boy's voice. "Daddy will my back feel better tomorrow?"

"Of course it will son and some day when you are older the designs will match mine"

"really just like you?" the high pitched voiced sounded again

"yes just like me. Now instead of pain they bring me comfort." answered the deeper tones that were strangely familiar.

"Why daddy?" The innocent voice resounded through the dark corridors.

"Because they remind us that we are not alone"

Piett cautiously approached he better confirm to make sure his lord was alright. "My lord are you…?" Piett had barely gotten the words out of his mouth when Darth Vader turned around holding a small towhead boy. But Piett soon felt his gaze torn from the little blue eyed boy in his commander's arms to finding himself staring straight in the crystal blue eyes of Vader.

"Tell the storm troopers to stand down. The situation is under control." Lord Vader ordered his total calm unnerving.

"Yes milord" Piett ripped his eyes away from Darth Vader's gaze "Troopers please stand down situation under control" Piett said as authoritative as his fear would allow him to speak.

"Captain, go wait for me in the conference room two doors down" Vader pointed. "I will be along shortly."

"Daddy, I like him" Piett heard the little boy say "but why does he think he's going to die?"

Piett didn't stay to hear the response but hurried down to the conference room.

Not sure if he should sit he remained standing waiting for his inevitable death.

He straightened as the door swished open and Darth Vader strode in.

Having come to terms with his death he took his time to examine his commander of seven years. Lord Vader was tall, heavily muscled and imposing with out his amour. He was bare-chested wearing only a robe and pants; his blonde curly hair framed his face. He looked like a fallen angel. And he was so young!

Lord Vader gestured for Piett to sit. Vader paused to gather his thoughts unsure of what he would tell his faithful captain. "My son, Luke is going through a difficult time right now. His genetic tattoos are developing." Vader grimaced slightly and Piett stood amazed at Vader's easily read facial expression. "As I recall they are quite painful when they are growing in. They only develop when a child is in constant mental proximity with the force. They are imbedded in our genetic coding to remind the sith lords that they are merely a link between the past and the future. "

"By showing him mine own markings on my back it helped to reassure him that they are normal. Well normal for any child of mine" Lord Vader smiled at that added thought.

Lord Vader's gaze glanced over Piett's sweating hands "Do not be so nervous Piett I am telling you this so you can understand my son a little bit. For if anything should happen to me I trust you to carry out the provisions for my son that I have laid out. Is that understood…Admiral"

"Yes milord and thank you" Piett hurriedly said. He couldn't handle all these emotional swings. He went form one moment to thinking he was a dead man walking – to be promoted.

"report to the Executer tomorrow"

"Yes milord" Piett just released that he had no idea what Lord Vader had said seeing the young prince had brought memories of another time back to him.

Vader continued "I look forward to meeting your nephew tomorrow then."

He turned away as the graduation ceremony began leaving Piett wondering what he had just agreed too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter III

Han Solo frowned after he had waved at his Uncle. What was Uncle Firmus doing with Lord Vader?

Han politely shifted in order to see Luke Vader the valedictorian step up to the podium to give the speech. Han snorted no surprise there. Luke Vader had showed up out of nowhere one day. Well not exactly nowhere…Han allowed. The day before the Prince arrived there was a day long assembly explaining certain safety procedures and other such precautions that would be implemented on the arrival of the Dark Lord's son. Luke stole the academia's spotlight by receiving straight positive marks, he stole the jocks spotlight by becoming the MVP on every team he joined and with his simple refusual to join the cliques of rich and powerful children he had squashed their power for no one was higher then Luke Vader. In every way he was perfect. Luke Vader was a robot. Han chuckled softly like father like son. He quickly regained control of his thoughts. He had never met Lord Vader but had heard wonderful awe inspiring stories about him from his uncle. In fact Lord Vader was the reason Han was going to the Naval Academy. It's just that sometimes thoughts like the earlier one escaped him. Frowning again well he was just going to work on keeping his mouth shut if he was going to survive at the academy.

Jax stood at attention avidly but unobtrusively scanned the crowd while Jarren kept his eyes on Lord Vader. Lord Vader would give a silent signal to Jarren if he felt something was going wrong.

One part of Jax's brain was attentively listening to every word his young lord spoke. It was a powerful speech. Each word held enthusiasm for the future and the difference each member could and would make. He praised the class' accomplishments and told them to bear up for the struggles ahead. Jax smiled inwardly the boy was a born leader. Despite the typical valedictorian speech; He really had the audience in the palm of his hand. In fact Jax bet if Luke told everyone right there to go jump off the landing pad they probably would and gladly.

Luke Vader ended his speech to thundering applause and a standing ovation. He bowed slightly and graciously gave the podium to the dean.

Luke glanced up as he returned to his place in line. He felt his father's presence in his mind _well done my son_

Luke's steps were lightened his heart buoyed by the praise he had received. His features positively glowed for a second before he brought himself under control and masked his emotions. However he could not hide the joy he felt in his heart. His father thought he did a good job! He wanted to punch his fist into the air and shout for joy. But he did nothing but remain stoically standing. He was good at not fidgeting. He didn't use to be. Luke smiled sadly he had come along way from that fidgeting little boy. His father had trained it out of him. Whenever his father was working at home Luke had been forced to stand still and silently in a corner of his father's office. Receive rebukes or being banished from the office for periods of time. At the time it had seemed cruel to a little boy especially when he was banished as a punishment, for he wanted to spend time with his father but he struggled standing still. Now on the threshold of adulthood he was beginning to see the benefits of this lesson. Lord Vader did nothing without reason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter IV

Luke smiled and clapped politely with everyone else as names were read. However his heart just wasn't in it. He hadn't had the opportunity to enjoy his high school experience. He didn't even have time for a girlfriend. Luke smiled inwardly not that he would want to subject his girlfriend to being watched by Jax and Jarren every time they were together. And now the time where he could have been a teenager and lived life was over. But it would have been nice if maybe he didn't have to be perfect all the time. If only he hadn't made that colossal mistake he might have been able to enjoy the teen years. Ifs and maybes were for women and children not Vaders. Now he would be assuming responsibility. Luke was not quite sure what his father had in store for his future. He hoped however that he would have a chance to pilot. Flying was his one true love. Something he shared in common with his fearsome father.

"Luke Vader Valedictorian" Luke walked across the stage tall and proud as his name was read. He had mastered regal bearing and looked every inch the prince. The crowd clapped wildly as he accepted his diploma. Luke only nodded gravely and accepted the diploma with appropriate decorum.

As the ceremony concluded the graduates streamed towards their parents and loved ones. Luke Vader walked unhurriedly toward his father and the admiral. Looking around he noticed a fellow grad was also walking in the same direction. Luke searched his memory wondering what the name of the boy was. Ahh Han Solo the name popped up. Han was intelligent but his laid back demeanor often led to poor class performances. However he was very popular in his own unique way. The wealthy kids secretly admired Han for his no cares attitude while the not so wealthy kids practically worshiped him. He was a hero who fought against the system but somehow managed to endear himself to those in charge thus escaping punishment.

Luke nodded politely acknowledging Han. Han did they same as they reached the admiral and Lord Vader.

"Ah Lord Vader" the admiral began "this is my nephew that I was telling you about, Han Solo"

"Han Solo, I understand you wish to join the naval academy. Accompany your uncle to the Executor tomorrow and we will discuss your future."

"Yes milord" Han replied automatically. What could the dark lord want to speak to him about?

"Come Luke" Lord Vader turned and strode out of the room with Luke obediently following at his heels. Lord Vader smiled allowing Luke to attend high school had been a success. When Luke was younger Vader had had thought Luke wouldn't be ready for the public eye for a long time. He was always getting into scrapes and accidents as he liked to call them. But he had turned around after a certain incident.

An accident that went to far… Vader mused. Vader had been working in his office when he heard a loud explosion. Sensing that his son was near the source of danger, he had taken off racing for the problem. He had entered the hanger bay and was utterly surprised by the seen that greeted him. A section of the large block walls had broken off and the falling debris had crushed a portion of the patrolling stormtroopers. The remaining stormtroopers were attempting to remove the debris from their comrades. Lord Vader sensing no more immediate damage looked around for his son. It did not take long. Luke was standing mouth agape looking guilty.

"Son" Lord Vader approached "what happened?" 12 year old Luke whirled around. Fear evident on his face.

"I am sorry" He stammered "it was… an accident" Luke fell silent unable to speak anymore. Lord Vader grew angry. His son was refusing to answer him! Sensing that Luke knew more then he let on and was somehow at fault for this mess, Lord Vader invaded Luke's mind none to gently. He ignored Luke's screams of pain as he tore through his memories of the past few minutes. His anger only grew as he watched his son attaching extra explosives to a toy rocket and setting it alight. The rocket had flown into the wall and exploded!

"Stupid reckless boy!" Lord Vader yelled picking his son up. "Do you know what I do to commanders whose reckless actions cause the deaths of their men?" Shaking his son Lord Vader continued mercilessly "do you know?"

Luke continued looking down but mumbled something unintelligible.

"Excuse me? I could not make out what you were saying" Lord Vader growled. He was seeing red. Not only was the boy responsible for this mess but he was unable to own up to his mistake.

"You know what I do, I execute them for their failures" Lord Vader answered his own question. Flinging the boy into the opposing wall he watched as Luke groaned in pain and slumped down. His expression dazed and his eyes glazed from pain. "Come to me when you are ready, the boy responsible must be punished." Lord Vader stormed out of the hanger his movement causing his cape to fly up gracefully behind him. He had to leave before he did something he would have later cause to regret. His anger at his son so immense it threatened to overwhelm his mind. How could he have sired a child so dumb and reckless? Was this the Force punishing him?

Vader walked out of the auditorium ignoring the cautiously flashing cameras. It was well known that the dark lord did not appreciate large amounts of publicity. He was still thinking about the incident the effectively ended Luke's childish nonsense. Luke had taken his time coming to Vader. It was almost two hours later when Luke limped into Vader's office, holding his broken arm. Luke avoided looking into his father's mask less face and knelt down on the carpet in front of Vader's desk, waiting for Vader to acknowledge him.

Vader stood after a few terse moments. He walked in front of his son resting his heavy hand on his son shoulder he was minutely aware of the hitch and growing speed of his son's breathing. Vader moved his hand from his son's shoulder and briefly mussed the blond hair of his kneeling son. Vader felt a spark of something, something indefinable as he looked down at the angelic apparition Luke presented. Pressing the hand that was playing with Luke's hair down hard Vader pushed his way past Luke's shields. The young man tried to squirm away but he was held fast in Vader's unmovable grip. Vader ripped into Luke's mind forcing his son to accept a master apprentice bond tied into the father-son bond they all ready shared. Vader reinforced his son's loyalty as well as putting in place blocks that would block Luke from ever disobeying him. Vader did not change Luke's personality drastically but he also through the master-apprentice bond strengthened Luke's subservient position. When Vader was done his son would never experience the upcoming teenage rebellion, he would be unable and unwilling to disobey an order from his father ever again. Due to the strength of the bond Vader now shared with his son he could directly control him if he wanted to.

Vader withdrew from Luke's mind smirking as he caught Luke's hatred of the Emperor. Those feelings Vader would not alter. One day when Vader felt like it he would deal with the emperor.

Without Vader's support Luke dropped to the ground unconscious. Vader impatient to the results of his mind altercation, waited as long as his patience lasted, before shocking Luke awake.

Luke had opened his eyes, disorientated until his gaze fell on Vader. Standing up with a bowed head, Luke kept his eyes riveted to the ground as he asked "Master?"

And that had been that. Luke had been completely obedient the model son. He was even able to sometimes meet Vader's impossibly high expectations and when he failed he would seek out punishment and correction.


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is short but I wanted to update **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews they give me energy to write more!!**

Chapter V

Vader and Luke arrived home and ate dinner together as was their custom whenever Vader was home. Over a basic four course meal, Luke wondered when his father would broach the subject of his future. Finally, when it was all Luke could do from asking his father began to speak.   
"Luke, as I am sure you have suspected I will allow you to attend the naval academy"

A huge smile escaped Luke's control and broke across his face. Luke's beginning of an energetic expression of gratitude was interrupted by Lord Vader.

"Do not thank me yet, young one. For there is more that you do not know. You must graduate the academy in one standard year"

Hearing this Luke gasped. A year that was impossible the best students hardly ever graduated in two years.

"You see Luke" Vader continued "you must graduate in a year because during your second year you will be taking an unconfirmed leave of absence. During which you and I will secretly handle some issues that need to taken care of before I ascend to the throne"

Luke swallowed his nerf steak. His loyal father had causally mentioned destroying the Empire in a little of two years.

"Tomorrow, Han Solo will be visiting, he and you will begin training together over the summer holidays so that you will be prepared for the academy. Remember Luke I expect the same results that were expected in high-school. Only perfection will do. Do you understand?"

"Yes master" Luke answered.

"Very good then. You are excused once you have finished. I suggest you retire early this evening. Now I must go deal with some rebels the papaltinian way. Remember this boy when you come into power the right course with rebels is not to chastise them rigorously when they do rise, but rigorously to watch them before they rise, and to prevent their ever entertaining the idea, and the insurrection suppressed, to make as few responsible for it as possible. Then, then you will not have a mess like the Emperor does. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Master"

Luke sat quietly finishing the rest of his meal. It was going to be an interesting two years. But first he needed to prepare for the naval academy. Getting through in a year would be more then a challenge, but if anyone could do it, it was going to be a Vader.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter VI**

**For those wondering about Leia all I can say is she will not be a prominent figure. I'm not a huge fan of her relationship with darth vader, she always seems to mess things up for Luke. However she may yet appear… you'll just have to wait and see.**

Last night Lord Vader announced that young Prince Vader would be attending the naval academy at the start of the New Year. When asked the reasons for sending the prince to the naval academy Lord Vader replied I quote: "Great pains are taken to teach young princes the art of ruling; this form of education rarely profits them. It is better to teach first the art of obedience. The greatest Kings renowned in history were not brought up to rule; it is a science one never possesses less than after having learned it to excess and which one acquires better than by commanding"

The holo cam panned showing the announcer with a prissily dressed balding man and another slouched slightly forward in the seat with the serious demeanor of an academia. "Joining me today to discuss Lord Vader's decision are Nackle Verd, expert on the imperial court, and Loruke Simlen historian of public sith knowledge. Doctor Simlen let us start with you.

"Thank you Chris, "Simlen solemnly replied. "I am only an expert on the public matters of the Sith not much is public knowledge much of their tradition is hidden only available to those who are actually Sith. However, I believe Lord Vader's decision is what he tells us it is. His son needs to learn to command and while he could learn at his father's side it is often better to start learning from the bottom."

"On that I would agree as well Chris" Verd interrupted

The picture swung back to Chris the anchor "Then on to the next question what does the Prince think about his father's decision? Mr. Verd?"

"Well, Chris. With in the circle of the court it is common knowledge that Prince Vader is anything but happy to have to go off and join the Navy. If rumor is to be believed the Young Prince was hoping rather to join a professional lightball team and study at the local university. Its well known the Prince has several offers from the top lightball teams in the galaxy and that the Prince has began negotiations with several of them all contingent on Lord Vader's agreement. "

"If I may Chris" spoke up the academia

"By all means Dr. Simlen"

"Thank you. Prince Vader is a Sith or at least a future Sith for Prince Vader has not been acknowledge as a full fledge Sith, which cannot come until he has passed certain trials. Sith have wildly different beliefs especially when it comes to raising children then most of the galaxy. Research shows that the Sith believe in two different familial bonds: One is father and son, which no doubt the Vaders possess, the second bond is the bond of Master and Apprentice. While the first bond is formed naturally the second bond is imposed often forced upon the apprentice. Both bonds give the younger party some lee-way when it comes to obeying the person in power be it either the Master or the Father otherwise there would never be a shift in power. However, it is believed that when both bonds are combined the apprentice-son becomes an extension of the Master-Father's will and it is often impossible for the apprentice-son to have a will of his own outside of his Father's. If the Prince is a Sith in training it is likely that he agrees whole-heartedly with his father's decision to attend the naval academy even if it is only because he cannot even fathom the idea of disobedience."

"I hate to disagree with your technical explanation but…"

The screen winked off before the so-called experts could descend into a pointless bickering.

"Han!" Yelled Admiral Piett "We need to leave ASAP!" Piett ever the military man rarely said an entire sentence when he could just use abbreviations at least when talking to his subordinates or trouble rousing nephews. 

Han hurried down the steps and jumped into his uncle's waiting speeder dressed in his best suit of clothing. Han tried to quite his racing thoughts as they approached the Castle of Vader. It was hard not to be intimated but Han was determined to do his best. From Vader's Castle they took a private shuttle up to the Executor. Han sniggered at the name Executor an act Vader was famous for. So famous in fact that many people thought that his flagship was named after him.

As the Admiral of the ship Piett needed no one to escort him to his Lord's private chambers. Han glanced at his Uncle's determined steps. He appeared to have taken this route many times. They stopped in front of a door with no bell to alert those inside of outside presence no a outside control panel to let people in. It was nothing more then a door. After a moment of restless waiting the ever impatient Han raised a hand to knock but quickly lowered it when Piett shot him an angry look. The door swished open suddenly and Piett looked over once again at his young nephew. Piett could only breathe a silent prayer that Han would not anger the Dark Lord. He then straightened and greeted Lord Vader with Han following suit.

"Have a seat Admiral" the dark Lord rumbled. The Admiral glanced around surprised to see that Luke was not here as well.

"My son will be arriving shortly" Vader answered to Piett's silent thoughts Piett flinched silently at the malicious in Vader's voice. Piett hoped Luke had an excellent excuse because Vader sounded extremely angry and Piett could tell that anger was directed solely at Luke.

While his uncle was conversing Han had wondered if he was supposed to sit but noticed that there was only one other chair in the large sparse room they had entered. He figured he should just stand behind his uncle's chair. Yes, that appeared to be the best place. He would stand there, looking impressive, now if only he could figure out how not to fidget, boy Han thought Lord V and Uncle Piett sure are having a long conversation he better start paying attention it could be important. But before he could focus the door slid opened…

"Father, I was down in the officer's gym and they wanted to have a lightball scrimmage, "Luke Vader had walked in and was obviously oblivious to the guests that Lord Vader had for his focus was solely on his father. Admiral Piett took a moment to study the lad who had practically bounced into the room. He was clad in lightball pants he missing both his shirt and his shoes. While he would never be as tall as his father he had grown to a considerable height and as his shirtless torso announced he was in an excellent physical condition. Piett almost gasped when he saw the etchings on the boy's back. They were a master piece. Those must be the tattoos Lord Vader had been talking about. They exuded power, mesmerizing. Han must of gasped in amazement because Luke turned quickly on his heel stopping his explanation of his where abouts mid-word. In that surprised moment Luke let his mask slip and Piett saw the horror that briefly took control.

"Admiral Piett" Luke bowed his head "Please accept my sincerest apologizes. I have no excuse for my behavior" Luke bowed another time and stepped behind and slightly to the left of his seated father.

Han watched as Luke's eyes remained locked on the ground. He was amazed that the boy so full of life suddenly went stone cold. The boy had fled and all the remained was the perfectly postured statue. Han was impressed with Luke's total control. Not a single fidget, not once. And those tattoos those were

"Well Han do you agree?" Han was ripped from his observations. He took a moment to look down at his Uncle's anxious face to read the silent message.

Taking his cue Han replied "of course it would be an honor" without knowing quiet what he was agreeing to.

"Excellent Admiral it is all settled Luke will see Han at 0600. Now I am sure you need to make the proper arrangements?"

"Yes, Thank You My Lord" Admiral Piett could recognize a dismissal when he heard one and although he loathed to leave young Luke there at the mercy of his father's still smoldering anger he had little choice in the matter. He hurried a slightly bewildered Han out of the room and the door slid ominously behind them.

"Uncle, what exactly"

"Sh!" Admiral Piett made a pointed look towards Luke's guards that stood outside of Lord Vader's door.

Han turned back to look at the guards at the exact moment an agonizing cry of pain was heard, Han noticed that the when the noise occurred the two muscle bound guards actually blanched.

"Come Han" Admiral Piett hissed tugging sharply on Han's arm. "I will explain all I am able to later."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VII**

Bleary eyed Han walked slowly down the lowered shuttle ramp. He wasn't surprised to see only one displeased low-leveled person waiting for him. Han didn't blame him it was freakin' early. Han was exhausted he and his Uncle had stayed up late talking. Han had found out early during the returning flight that he had agreed to relocate to Executer for the summer in order to be Prince Luke Vader's training partner for his pre-training regime for the academy. Blast it!!! This sucked!! Han was missing his last free summer after this it was bye-bye freedom till he graduated. Once he had discovered what he had agreed to, his uncle started to fill him in on the most powerful father-son duo in the galaxy. The Luke at school that Han had been passingly familiar with was an image that was quickly lost as his Uncle shed light on the true Luke. The Luke that would run and tell his father about a scrimmage he played in Lightball. Uncle had also told him about the darker side of Luke's life namely Darth Vader the man Luke called Master. Han had sat in growing horror as he listened to the stories his Uncle told him of Luke and Vader's relationship. Han had been vaguely aware that all was not was as it should be well watching the fateful lightball game but he had brushed it off. It was soon after his uncle had sent him to bed that he had vowed that he would do anything to avoid upsetting Vader. If Vader could do those things to his son what's to stop him from doing much worse to a nobody?

Han trailed after the angry officer. The halls were stark white as benefiting a military vessel. Floor after floor they traveled. "Wow, I really got to get into shape" Han thought as he hauled his heavy duffle down another corridor. Finally the officer stopped and turned to a huffing red faced Han.

"Your quarters have been programmed to your hand print" and with a precise turn the officer left Han alone facing a door and a control panel.

"He sure was helpful" Han muttered as he put his hand to the door wondering what he would find. The door silently slid open to reveal… a plain room that was void of decoration or comforts other then a metal desk and a cot. The cot was already made with sheets embroidered with the imperial logo. Han searched that rather large open room noting the fresher off to the left. He turned and saw another door. Opening it Han gasped there were rows of plain black clothing for every occasion. The only other color was blood red. "Kriff I am going to look like a Vader wanna be" moaned Han. Han continued grumbling as he unpacked the rest of his luggage. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long long summer.

Han struggled to block the barrage of blows. Not far from Han's own fight Luke was battling as well. Han had quickly fallen into the gruesome routine of the summer

While Luke held the three guards at bay easily Han struggled with his one. Han consoled himself thinking that Luke had trained all his life. Han had spent that last few weeks trying to keep up with Luke a task he had found nearly impossible. Up until recently Han thought himself athletic but know every day he found himself being proved out of shape. Luke made everything look so easy. It was times like… "owww"

Han shook his head clear that last blow had managed its ways through his defenses.

"Pay attention!" The instructor growled as Han recovered.

Days turned into weeks and before Han knew it the time for going to the academy was looming near. Han had never been so battered, tired and sore physically and even mentally. He had crammed years of book learning into his head more then he thought his brain could ever hold. He loved the flying aspect of his training. Luke, already an exceptional pilot should him the ropes of handling a tie fighter. Han no dumbie to flying quickly caught on and he and Luke practice flying as a team and they were a pretty good team if Han did say so. Over the past few weeks while Han had never truly broken Luke's exterior shell he had gotten to know him quite a bit better even becoming temporary allies if friends was still too strong of a word. They had even shared a few laughs one day after a particularly hard training session.

Han spotted Luke across the training room, which was odd, Luke was always at the beck and call of Lord Vader. It seemed Lord Vader wanted to be involved as much as he possibly could be in Luke's training and so he trained Luke whenever he could fit it into his schedule. So this meant that Luke would often run off to meet with his father in the middle of the night, during a training session or even while eating.

Han frowned as much as he disliked being fatherless he was glad Vader was not his father. Luke owned not a solitary minute of his of life it was ruled by his Father—or his master as Han had disturbingly discovered.

Han was warming up when Luke approached him.

"Hey Han" a slight smile tugged at the corners of Luke's mouth

"Yeah what da you want?" Han queried cautiously, that smile could be some bad news. Luke Vader rarely smiled over something pleasant.

"Well it just so happens that today is the last full day of training and because we have the next three days off we need to test our readiness…"

Han tensed already having flashbacks of what was shaping up to be another grueling day of torture. The academy better be easier than this. Han didn't think he could take another two years of this.

"So Lord Vader has requested our presence in the hanger" Luke offered his hand to help Han up from his stretching. Luke even offered Han a rare smile.

Han gave Luke the most puzzling look. Luke frowned inwardly all he had done was offer Han his hand. Luke who made it habit to try and avoid reading peoples thoughts wished he was not always so diligent about his rule he would have liked to have known why Han had given him that look. His Father said it was important that he know everything he could possibly know about Han and to one day form an unforced bond. Luke had puzzled over that for quite some time. He had even gone so far as to ask his Father why it was important that he form a bond with Han. His Father had merely answered that it is the will of the force and that he had foreseen Han being a powerful ally. The force must have made a very deep impression on Lord Vader because Han was not someone Lord Vader would normally encourage his son to hang around with. Luke's Father was very possessive of him and rarely allowed anyone to hang out with his son, so maybe it wasn't that strange


	7. Chapter 7

Han finally accepted Luke's offered hand and got off the ground

Han finally accepted Luke's offered hand and got off the ground. "Bring it on" Han returned Luke's smile with a smirk. Hmm I have gotten in better shape, thought Han, the walk to the Hanger is not so long anymore, although I wish it was longer considering that I'm headed towards Vader.

"Luke. Han." Lord Vader acknowledged their bowed heads pleased that Han was at least trying to be respectful. "I have something for each of you something to speed you both on the way to the academy" Lord Vader turned and pointed towards the hangar door that was rapidly opening. Luke and Han watched as two pro-type tie advanced landed in the bay and their pilots exited the cockpit. "One for each" Lord Vader said something close to a smile pulling on his face behind his mask.

Neither Luke nor Han could contain their gasps of delight. Han looked over at Luke smiled and gave him a slight shove "Hey!" protested Luke as Han ran off trying to be the first to the ships.

Han puffing placed his hand triumphantly on the first ship and turned to Luke who was close behind "Back off Jr. this ones mine!"

"Luke" Lord Vader said "Han's right that one is his. Next time be more aware of your surroundings" Lord Vader paused slightly after his admonishment and then said "Since we are currently orbiting Curscont you may fly the ships around and land at the castle. Enjoy your night off" and with those parting words Vader strode off.

Han and Luke barely waited till his back was turned before they were scrambling up the ladders. Racing each other to be the first cleared for take off.

"Luke Vader requesting permission for take off"

"Han Solo requesting permission to take off"

The controller replied "Prince Vader cleared" and waited for the Prince to leave before granting permission to Han Solo

"Luke! You better have waited for me" Han growled over the comm.

The static paused and Luke's voice replied "Don't worry Han I wait patiently for the elderly"

"You know I beat you!" Han cried "You just got cleared first because you're Vader's spawn"

"No! I won fair and square besides what's your problem you would have had to wait for me to get clearance to land at MY Castle"

"You're nothing but a Spoiled Brat" returned Han angrily

Luke angrily spun his tie around and headed for the planet. When he landed he would really give Han a piece of his mind or rather he smiled darkly a piece of his fist my settle things more quickly.

Han stayed where he was for a moment fuming before he decided that he had no choice but to follow the Sith-spawned Brat. He glanced down at his scope before, turning his tie wanting to double check that he was headed in the right direction. Han hit his comm. "LUKE!" he yelled "Watch your Six!" Han slammed the yoke forward and was rewarded with a huge burst of speed. "Woo" Han said as he recovered from being slammed back into his seat. "This lady sure packs a punch"

Luke at first thought Han was messing with him but he felt a warning and acted immediately throwing his tie into a tight spin using the force to stop from blacking out and fired.

Direct hit, the target had been an X-wing but there were five more closing in quickly.

Luke thought of calling for Han but decided against it Han had warned him and that was more then he could expect from someone like Han.

Luke began evasive maneuvers. His only hope with five to one odds was to cut off each plane individually, fire and then move quickly to avoid being targeted by the other.

"Jedi curses" Luke spat. His plan had been working until the last three had figured it out. Now one of the remaining three X-wings was getting a lock on Luke.

"Never fear Luke, the cavalry is here" Han quipped appearing suddenly out of nowhere

"Just blast this thing Han so we can go home" Luke rolled his eyes

"Your wish is my command" Han quickly shot the X-wing and he and Luke turned towards the other two who upon seeing the evening odds broke off and hit hyper-space

"Damn rebels" Han swore "they sure are getting cocky flying this close to the imperial city"

Luke and Han breezed through imperial security after giving their access codes and landed safely at Vader's castle.

Luke immediately went to comm. His father to inform him of the rebel fly by and the result that two X-wings had escaped.

Han also had some calls to make although of a different nature.

Spotting Luke walking out of the comm. Center Han ran up and draped his arm around Luke's shoulder.

"So… Lukie… we in the clear?"

"Yes Han." Luke said shrugging off Han's arm. "We still have tonight off"

"Excellent" Han grabbed Luke's arm pulling him towards the hanger "I know just where to go"

"Han I really think we should just stay here. Besides I don't have Jax and Jarren with me so I shouldn't really go out"

"Luke" Han grabbed Luke's arm again "Don't be such a kid. You don't need babysitters. Trust me any one who messes with you will be the sorry one. Besides I got your back. And there is no way I am letting you spend your last night on Imperial city without meeting a few girls. Do you know that you are going to spend the next two years of your life barely even able to catch a glimpse of a woman much less spend anytime with one. Trust me you'll need a night you wont forget"

Han kept chatting until Luke was in the passenger seat of a speeder and they were headed to No Returns the hottest club on the planet. Looking back Luke couldn't quite pinpoint when he made a conscience decision to join Han on this outing but Han kept his word it was a night he would probably never forget.


End file.
